La vengeance est un plat qui se mange avec des pâtes
by Rain Igami Production
Summary: Depuis deux ans la France est sous le contrôle du roi. Appuyé par une puissante armée, celui-ci est bien décidé à écraser toute forme de résistance afin de finir paisiblement ses jours assis tranquillement sur son trône. Mais ce n'est pas une simple armée qui empêchera la résistance de lui foutre son pied au cul. Enfin, c'était ce qui était prévu... Beaucoup de gens et du YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien le bonjour/bonsoir/bonne nuit (rayez la mention inutile) !**

**Voici ma nouvelle fic que j'ai commencé il y a une semaine en mode yolo, juste parce que j'avais du temps libre, au ski, quand mes parents et mon frère étaient à la piscine, sans avoir d'idée claire de scénario et c'est venu tout seul ! (j'aime quand ça vient tout seul !)**

**Donc les personnages principaux sont Nyo et Unsterblicher (avec d'autres gens en fond, et des gens cools).**

**Je pense que tout le monde connait Nyo, mais Unster, j'ai plus de doutes.**

**Donc, pour faire une rapide présentation, c'est un youtuber gaming qui fait principalement du Minecraft, mais aussi d'autres jeux. C'est l'homme le plus régulier que je connaisse concernant la sortie de ses différentes séries, par exemple il peut ne pas sortir une série pendant plus d'un mois parce qu'il a oublié de tourner, et un jour, on n'a que ça pendant une semaine.C'est un de mes youtubers préférés grâce à sa putain de belle voix sexy et parce qu'il est putain de sexy tout court, mais surtout parce qu'il a la capacité de sortir un nombre hallucinant de conneries en vingt minutes. Comme dire qu'il voulait prostituer ses abonnées. Voila.**

**Donc bref, ce mec est mon dieu, je serai son fidèle lama à tout jamais et je vous encourage à aller voir sa chaine, plus particulièrement la vidéo où il défonce ses amis youtubers sur photoshop.**

**Le couple Nyo/Unster est né dans ma tête le jour où Nyo a posté sur Twitter une photo de lui en kigurumi Pikachu et qu'Unster a mis pour seul commentaire "je te baise". Faut pas stimuler mon cerveau comme ça.**

**Les youtubers que j'utilise honteusement dans cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage, mais c'est ainsi, et si jamais elle dérange l'un des protagonistes, il suffit de me le faire savoir et je la supprimerai, même si je pleurerai très très fort.**

**Voila, après cette présentation à rallonge, j'espère que ça va vous plaire un peu, maintenant lisez. C'est un ordre.**

Prologue

« Alors mon chou, tu avoue ?

N-Non ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne sais rien !»

Unsterblicher lâcha un « tsssss ! », excédé. Ils étaient enfermés dans cette salle d'interrogatoire depuis presque deux heures et il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à arracher la moindre information son prisonnier. Il avait tout essayé. La torture physique, même s'il n'avait pas le droit de trop l'abîmer, la torture psychologique, au point de le faire pleurer, mais rien à faire il n'en tirait rien. À croire que le jeune homme torse nu et couvert de sang frais attaché à cette chaise inconfortable depuis plusieurs heures était réellement innocent.

Unster grimaça. Son chef l'avait enfermé avec le prisonnier avec ordre de lui soutirer des informations sur la résistance, mais sa proie se contentait de pleurnicher et de le supplier d'arrêter de lui faire du mal.

Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait entendre ses victimes le supplier et voir les larmes de désespoir couler sur leur joues. Cela lui conférait un sentiment de puissance et de supériorité. Il adorait ça.

« Unster, p-pourquoi t-tu fait ç-ça ? »

Le jeune homme caressa la joue de son prisonnier avec tendresse. La terreur et la souffrance dans les yeux plein de larmes de celui-ci furent remplacés par de l'espoir quand son bourreau lui sourit avec une gentillesse feinte.

« Nyo, mon chou, je te promet que j'arrêterai dès que tu m'aura dit ce que je veux savoir. De toutes façons on ne sortira pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne m'aura pas donné ces informations. On est enfermés, tous les deux. »

L'espoir disparut dans ses yeux, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Unster. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, l'enlaça et lui souffla :

« Ca fait deux heures qu'on est là et je commence à me lasser.

- Unster, je t'aime, tu le sais, laisse moi partir !

- Je ne peux pas, Nyo, mon chéri, il faut que tu réponde.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ?

- J'ai besoin d'informations sur la résistance leurs projets, leurs chefs, l'endroit où ils se planquent, ce genre de choses... Je sais que tu peux me fournir ces infos ! »

Le regard désespéré de Nyo ne changea pas.

« Je ne sais rien ! Je ne fait pas partie de la résistance je te dis ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète ? »

Le bourreau lâcha son prisonnier et se releva, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, perdant son sourire. Il se mordilla l'ongle du pouce à travers son gant. Il sentait sa patience l'abandonner. Aucun autre prisonnier ne lui avait autant résisté. La plupart mouraient ou craquaient au bout d'une heure d'interrogatoire. Nyo était le seul à lui avoir résisté aussi longtemps et cela l'agaçait. Son regard implorant l'agaçait. Ses supplications l'agaçaient. Tout en celui qui avait été son amant et son compagnon pendant presque un an l'agaçait à présent.

Les traits de son visages déformés par un rictus de mépris, Unster attrapa Nyo par les cheveux et lui tira brusquement la tête en arrière. Il se délecta de sa grimace de douleur.

« Tu ne sais rien, tu dis ? Grogna-t-il en faisant glisser la lame de son couteau le long de la gorge pâle de sa victime, y dessinant une ligne écarlate. Alors je peux te tuer pour arrêter de perdre du temps avec toi ! J'ai d'autre personnes à interroger. »

C'était faux. Ils manquaient d'informations. C'était la raison pour laquelle son chef l'avait enfermé ici. Il devait absolument soutirer ces infos à Nyo, sans quoi ils seraient condamnés à attendre passivement la prochaine attaque rebelle.

Ils ne risquaient pas grand chose. Bien qu'agaçants, les rebelles n'étaient qu'une poignée d'hommes aux moyens limités, leur seule force résidant dans leur anonymat et dans le fait qu'ils pouvaient frapper n'importe où et n'importe quand.

Mais malgré ce que le roi pouvait dire à propos de l'inutilité des raids perpétrés par les rebelles lors de ses brefs passages à la radio et à la télé, les attaques de la résistance commençaient à porter leurs fruits et la lassitude commençait à se faire sentir au sein de l'armée royale.

Il fallait avouer que surveiller les principaux axes routiers et les lieux de production ainsi que mener des raids inutiles contre la résistance n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus excitant pour un soldat ayant participé au coup d'Etat ayant porté le roi au pouvoir deux ans plus tôt. Mais le chef du jeune bourreau savait que dès qu'ils auraient des informations solides, les soldats royaux seraient plus que ravis de combattre. Unster espérait qu'il avait raison, mais pour que cet assaut puisse enfin avoir lieu, il leur fallait ces informations.

La capture de Nyo était une aubaine et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance. Il était absolument persuadé que son ex faisait partie de cette résistance qui leur pourrissait la vie. Il suffisait de lire les documents trouvés chez lui un exemplaire du journal de propagande des rebelles, sa radio réglée sur la fréquence où ils émettaient leur émission de radio clandestine,...

Il sentit soudain sa proie se relâcher et se détendre. Surpris, il s'écarta un peu et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son prisonnier.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Unster ? »

Il souriait presque.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda celui-ci, surpris par la question.

Tu n'était pas comme ça, avant. Je t'aimais, Sébastien. »

Unster fut étonné que Nyo utilise son prénom. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi qu'il l'avait presque oublié. Il sourit avec amour.

« Tu ne me fera pas craquer, Nyo. Personne ne le peut. J'obéis aux ordres de mon maître. S'il m'ordonne de te tuer, je le ferais sans hésiter.

- C'est ça que je voulais dire, Unster, répliqua le jeune homme attaché, étonnement calme. Tu as perdu ta liberté. Tu es devenu un chien. »

Unster le gifla avant de le saisir à la gorge, nettement moins amusé. Il plaça son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Silence. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis attaché à cette chaise depuis deux heure ! S'il y a un chien, ici, c'est toi !

- Ce ne sont pas ce genre de chaînes qui t'entrave, rétorqua Nyo sans perdre son calme nulles traces du jeune homme faible qu'il avait torturé pendant des heures. Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour l'ordure qui te sert de maître, comme un chien.. Tu as perdu ton libre-arbitre. L'usurpateur a fait de toi son esclave, et c'est exactement contre ça que nous nous battons. »

Un sourire presque hideux naquit sur les lèvres d'Unster. Enfin. Enfin Nyo s'était trahis et avait avoué faire partie de la résistance.

« Ton compte est bon, mon salaud ! » s'écria-t-il avec joie.

C'est à ce moment là que la lame s'enfonça dans son dos. En même temps qu'un flot de sang teintait sa chemise en rouge, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'aiguille d'une seringue s'enfoncer dans son cou. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de la main et de la seringue, un homme de petite taille aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux bleus méprisants. Il sentit sa tête tourner, mais il ne sut pas dire si c'était à cause du sang qui quittait son corps ou à cause du produit que l'intrus lui avait injecté. Il sentit ses jambes le lâcher et sa vue se brouiller. Il heurta le sol avec un juron et perdit connaissance.

Nyo regarda d'un air presque paniqué son bourreau s'écraser au sol.

« Tu-Tu l'as tué ?! » s'écria-t-il

L'autre haussa les épaules et entreprit de détacher le prisonnier. Celui-ci se mit à observer le visage de son ex-amant. Les lèvres entrouvertes, le teint pâle, son visage était semblable à celui qu'il affichait quand il dormait et que Nyo avait si souvent contemplé sur l'oreiller. La seule chose qui le différenciait de ces moments là était la goutte de sang qui coulait entre ses lèvres.

Dès que l'homme l'eut détaché, il se précipita au chevet d'Unster afin de vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant son souffle régulier.

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour ce type ?

- Je l'aime. On sortait ensemble.

- Tu sortait avec un soldat de l'armée royale ?!

- Il es manipulé, enfin je crois.

- Tu veux qu'on l'embarque ?

- Ouais, je veux bien... »

L'autre attrapa Nyo par le bras et examina ses blessures. Il grimaça.

« Cet enfoiré ne t'as pas loupé ! Grogna-t-il. Tu as dis des choses ?

- Tu me prend pour qui ? Bien sur que j'ai rien dis !

- Alors tout va bien ! »

L'homme aux yeux chargea le jeune homme inconscient sur son dos et se dirigea vers la porte précédemment fermée à clé. Nyo le rattrapa, boitant.

« Au fait, comment tu m'a retrouvé ?

- J'ai suivi la trace de ta puce de traçage, répondit-il en ouvrant la porte et en montant les escaliers qui se trouvaient derrière, comme si sa charge ne pesait rien.

- Mais il y avait au moins dix hommes dans ce commissariat !

- Je les ai butés. Six au sniper, un au couteau et deux au pistolet. Ils étaient neuf, et pas des plus malins. J'ai récupéré la clé et je t'ai libéré.

- Badass.

- Je sais, fit l'autre sans la moindre modestie en lui lançant un pistolet récupéré sur un cadavre. On a aussi récupéré tes affaires chez toi et on t'a installé une chambre à la planque.

- Merci, mec ! »

Son sauveur sourit et sortit.

« Allez, on rentre à la maison ! »

**Voila, fin du prologue. Le chapitre 1 arrivera un jour, bientôt, je pense.**

**Le titre est une citation d'Unster, ce mec dit beaucoup trop de conneries, c'est assez incroyable.**

**Laisse une review si toi aussi tu as deviné qui a sauvé Nyo (son prénom commence par un M. Oui, c'est très difficile à deviner.).**

**Laisse une review si tu as quelque chose à dire, même si tu n'as pas deviné qui c'était (sérieusement ?), et pour me donner ton avis ! Ca me ferait très plaisir !**

**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, je vous fait de gros bisous !**

**Salut !**

**Rain :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/bonsoir (rayez la mention inutile) et bienvenu dans ce premier chapitre de La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange avec de pâte ! **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review au prologue, ou qui ont follow ou mis cette fic en favori, ou tout simplement à vous tous qui avez lu, vous êtes trop cool ! **

**Réponse à la review anonyme, lolo ta couse : **

**Je suis ravie, chère cousinette que j'aime, que le prologue t'ai fait rire ! Ton kigurumi Pikachu est trop mignon et tu es trop mignonne dedans ! 3 Des bisous !**

**Dédicace à Ka-Al, qui peut officiellement regarder du porno à partir d'aujourd'hui ! 3**

**Voila, maintenant si vous voulez, vous pouvez lire la suite des aventures de Nyo et Unster au pays des Bisoun... Non, c'est faux, je vous ment, c'est pas du tout ça l'histoire.**

Chapitre 1

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!»

Le lieutenant Tom Laurent, alias Gydias, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il donnait une mission pourtant simple à son chien avant de s'absenter faire son rapport à son supérieur, et quand il revenait, non seulement son chien et son prisonnier s'étaient envolés, mais en plus tous les hommes qui gardaient le coin étaient morts ! Il fixa d'un air impassible le carnage puis perdit son sang-froid et shoota dans un cadavre en poussant un juron.

Il reprit son calme et descendit au sous-sol. L'endroit était aussi bien rangé qu'avant son départ, seul la flaque de sang encore chaud témoignait de ce qui s'était passé. Il recueillit quelques gouttes du liquide carmin dans un flacon qu'il récupéra sur une table, afin de le faire examiner en labo. Si le sang appartenait à son chien à son prisonnier, ou à un autre de ses hommes, ce serait inutile, mais si il appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre, cela pourrait s'avérer très utile.

Il sortit du commissariat et appela son supérieur qui décrocha presque immédiatement.

« Monsieur ?

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Mon commissariat a subi une attaque pendant mon absence. On retenait prisonnier un membre présumé de la résistance, interrogé par Unsterblicher, un de nos bourreaux. Ils ont disparu tous les deux, et les neuf soldats qui gardaient le lieu ont étés tués.

- C'est ennuyeux. Combien de temps vous êtes vous absenté ?

- Moins d'une heure.

- Bien. Le bourreau, c'est un soldat normal ou manipulé ?

- Manipulé, ce qui est d'autant plus gênant qu'il nous a coûté cher et qu'il était doué dans son boulot.

- Bon, rejoignez moi.

- A vos ordres Monsieur. »

Gydias raccrocha et, après un dernier regard aux corps étendus dans le bâtiment, s'en alla.

…...

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fallut quelques secondes à Nyo pour se rappeler où il était. Puis, tout lui revint. La planque de la résistance, Mathieu qui l'avait sauvé, l'interrogatoire, la torture, Unster. Unster.

Nyo se redressa d'un coup et grimaça quand une vague de douleur l'assaillit. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et observa son état. De multiples bleus, coupures, et autres marques de coups couvraient son torse, mais il n'avait rien de grave. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol glacé. Des vêtements avaient étés laissés pour lui sur une chaise et il se hâta de les enfiler. Il sortit de la chambre et arriva dans un couloir encombré d'un bordel innommable. Il entreprit de slalomer entre les cartons et les vieux meubles afin d'atteindre la pièce d'où sortaient des voix.

La pièce en question était un salon un peu mieux rangé que le couloir et les propriétaires des voix étaient Mathieu et son petit ami Antoine. Le grand chevelu l'aperçut et lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Nyo, ça va mieux ? »

L'interpellé s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à côté de Mathieu.

« Ca va... On est chez toi, Mathieu ?

- Ouais. On a dû déménager le QG par sécurité après ton arrestation.

- Ce qui explique le bordel dans le couloir ! Compléta Antoine.

- Je vois. Personne n'est mort pendant mon absence ?

- T'es resté là bas que deux jours, aucune perte à déplorer, répondit Mathieu.

Nyo frissonna.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu dans cette cellule pendant des jours... »

Puis il se rappela de ce qu'il voulait demander à ses hôtes.

« Et Unster ? Où est-il ?

- Le gars qu'on a ramené ? On l'a enfermé dans une cellule aménagée à la cave.

- Il va mieux ?

- Il est un peu mal en point, mais il ne risque plus de mourir.

- Pourquoi tu l'as poignardé?

- Je pouvait pas savoir que tu le connaissait !

- Je peux le voir ?

- Il n'est pas encore réveillé, répondit Antoine en se levant. J'ai appelé Kriss pour qu'il vienne le soigner complètement. Je ne remet pas en doute tes talents de médecin, mon chéri, mais Kriss est quand même plus doué que toi. »

Mathieu haussa les épaules mais sourit.

« Je suis supérieur à Kriss dans bien des domaines, je peux bien lui laisser le domaine médical pour lui laisser l'illusion qu'il pourra un jour me battre ! »

Antoine éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son compagnon. Il fit ensuite signe à Nyo de le suivre et l'emmena à la cave.

Le jeune homme alluma la lumière et chercha son ancien amant des yeux. Unster était allongé sur les côté et leur tournait le dos.

« Unster ? » appela Nyo d'une voix hésitante.

Le prisonnier ne l'entendit pas, sûrement inconscient, ou alors, s'il était réveillé, ne réagit pas. Nyo fit quelques pas dans sa direction et l'appela encore, sans provoquer la moindre réaction chez celui qu'il aimait. Antoine posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Laisse tomber, il est comme ça depuis qu'on l'a amené ici. On ne sait même pas s'il est réveillé. Personne n'ose vérifier.

- Il s'est pris un couteau dans le dos, en même temps... » Marmonna Nyo en s'approchant encore d'Unster.

Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Unster ? Sébastien ? »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, le jeune homme semblait inconscient. Un léger ronflement lui parvint.

« Il dort.

- Sérieux ? S'écria Antoine en le rejoignant. Mais il va bien, alors ! »

Nyo grimaça et caressa la joue d'Unster.

« Je m'inquiète quand même... »

Antoine lui ébouriffa les cheveux en un geste affectueux.

« Je ressentirait la même chose si c'était Mathieu qui était à la place de ton copain et moi à la tienne. Mais tu nous avait caché que tu avait un petit copain ! »

Nyo rougit.

« On était plus vraiment ensemble, je pensait qu'il était mort depuis six mois... C'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint la résistance : je pensait que la police l'avait arrêté parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il en faisait partie. Je voulait le venger, mais j'avait pas prévu qu'il se soit rallié à eux...

- Tu pense qu'il s'est engagé volontairement ? Demanda Antoine, l'air pas convaincu.

- Tu pense qu'ils l'ont forcé ? Qu'ils lui ont fait du mal ? Qu'ils l'ont torturé ?

- Eh, du calme ! Je ne dis rien ! Et puis, il n'avait pas de traces de coups quand on l'a examiné.

- A part la blessure au dos...

- Oui mais celle là c'est Matt qui la lui a faite ! »

Nyo ne répliqua rien. Il allongea Unster sur le dos, retira son pull et le posa en boule sous la tête du prisonnier.

« Tu veux rester là, ou remonter avec moi ? Demanda Antoine en se relevant.

- J'arrive. »

Il rejoignit son ami et ils remontèrent dans le salon. Mathieu n'était plus seul, deux hommes étaient assis avec lui. L'un d'eux était Kriss, le médecin de la résistance, l'autre, était un homme aux cheveux bruns foncés bouclés qui portait une veste rouge vif.

« Il est réveillé ? » demanda Mathieu quand ils s'assirent avec eux.

Nyo répondit par la négative. Kriss se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cave de sa démarche nonchalante et lança :

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour le soigner ! »

Nyo le remercia puis se tourna vers l'inconnu qui le dévisageait avec un grand sourire, attendant sûrement que Mathieu le présente.

« Nyo, je te présente Bob, un ami de longue date qui s'est porté volontaire pour s'occuper, avec un ami à lui, de notre radio clandestine !

- Bonsoir ! S'écria le type à la veste en se levant. Je suis Bob Lennon ! Ah ah ! Et je suis là pour donner un sens à votre minable petite rébellion ! Car vous n'êtes rien sans le Pyro-barbare ! »

Personne ne lui fit remarquer qu'il était dix heures du matin. Comme Bob Lennon le fixait toujours avec son grand sourire, Nyo finit par se présenter.

« Hum... Moi c'est Nyo. Je suis... euh... un invité.

- Dis pas de bêtises ! S'écria Antoine. T'es un membre de la résistance à part entière !

- Mais je sers à rien... marmonna Nyo.

- On va bien te trouver un truc à faire ! Le coupa Mathieu. Découvrir pourquoi ton ex joue au bourreau pour la police, par exemple !

- Ton ex est un policier ? S'exclama Bob.

- Ouais, répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête. Mais je pense qu'il est manipulé... »

Le Pyro-barbare n'avait absolument pas écouté ce qu'il venait de dire et lui fit bien comprendre.

« Il faut purifier ce pauvre enfant par les flammes de l'Enfer ! Hurla-t-il en brandissant un briquet. Moi, Bob le Pyro-barbare, accepte de m'en charger ! »

Voyant les regards horrifiés que son invité jetait sur Bob, Mathieu crut bon d'intervenir.

« Bob, s'il te plait, personne ne va brûler personne ! Range ce briquet !

- T'inquiète, il ne marche plus ! »

En effet, il actionna l'objet trois fois sans qu'aucune flamme ne s'en échappe. Ce ne fut que quand le briquet disparut dans la poche de Bob que Nyo se sentit réellement rassuré. Il osa même adresser lui adresser la parole.

« Et... Euh... Tu va faire quoi à la radio ?

- Ma spécialité ! Dire de la merde ! Si en plus je peux la hurler aux oreilles de tout le monde, c'est parfait ! Mouahahaha !

- Dire... De la merde ?

- Ouais, répondit Antoine. Notre radio clandestine occupe une fréquence de la radio nationale, ce qui fait une émission de propagande en moins ! Notre objectif est d'occuper la fréquence où les messages du roi sont diffusés, mais on n'y arrive pas pour le moment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes amis ! S'écria Bob. Super Fanta va nous arranger ça !

- Super Fanta ? Marmonna Antoine en haussant un sourcil.

- Mon fidèle compagnon, expert en informatique ! Votre fréquence il va vous la pirater en moins de temps qu'en faut pour dire ornithorynque du Brésil ! »

Mathieu fronça les sourcils.

« Mais, ton ami, là, Fanta, il ne risque pas de se faire arrêter ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il est à la Réunion, et l'usurpateur ne s'occupe pas trop des territoires d'Outre-mer. Bien sûr, il y a des risques, mais on est tous prêts à en prendre. Sinon ça ne sert à rien que tu ais fondé la résistance, Mathieu. Fanta et moi on est prêts à mourir pour la liberté.

- ...C'est beau ce que tu dis, Bob... dit Antoine avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Je n'ai que faire de tes sarcasmes, Daniel, répliqua Bob en prenant un air supérieur.

- Vous allez l'installer où, la radio ? Demanda Nyo, intrigué.

- Pas chez moi, répondit Mathieu en grimaçant. Ca serait trop dangereux. Mais on a trouvé un vieil immeuble désaffecté, et on va y installer tout le matériel.

- On fait ça quand ? Demanda le Pyro-barbare avec sérieux.

- Le plus tôt possible. Pas aujourd'hui, mais sûrement demain, pendant la parade mensuelle.

…...

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fallut quelques secondes à Unster pour identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait, le temps que son cerveau accepte de se remettre en marche. Puis tout lui revint. Le rebelle, la lame dans son dos, la seringue dans son cou, et avant cela, l'interrogatoire, Nyo. Nyo.

Unster tenta vainement de se redresser, mais son corps refusait de lui obéir. Avec un frisson d'angoisse, il tenta de déterminer où il se trouvait. Il était allongé, le torse bandé, à même le sol froid, dans une cave faiblement éclairée.. Un homme était assis à quelques mètres de lui et lui tournait le dos. Il remarqua que quelque chose avait été placé sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Il ne put déterminer ce que c'était mais il aurait reconnu l'odeur qui s'en dégageait entre mille.

Nyo.

Avec un frisson qui lui glaça le sang, il se souvint de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ses cris. Ses supplications. Son sang. Ses larmes.

S'il avait pu bouger il se serais donné des gifles. Il se dégouttait.

Un éclair de souffrance traversa son crane, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, quand le verrou qui bridait sa volonté se referma sur son esprit, détruisant son libre arbitre, le réduisant à nouveau à l'état d'esclave sans volonté.

Son cri de douleur alerta l'homme a côté de lui, homme qui se hâta de s'en aller, sûrement prévenir ses complice. Ses complices.

Sales petits rebelles de merde qui s'imaginaient avoir la moindre chance de les vaincre.

Reste avec eux. Gagne leur confiance. Espionne les. Observe le moindre de leur geste. Et rapporte moi tout ce que tu vois.

Les ordres étaient absolus. Il obéirait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

…...

Assis à son bureau, Gydias sourit et rompit la communication avec son esclave. Il avait eu peur que la manipulation ne se soit brisée, mais tout allait bien, et son petit esclave ferait tout ce qu'il lui ordonnerait. Gentil chien.

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ou à ne pas le faire si vous n'en avez pas envie !**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, ou pas bientôt, mais en tout cas il arrivera !**

**Je vous aime et je vous fais de gros bisous bien baveux et dégueulasses car vous êtes des gens cool ! Enfin, vous en avez l'air. Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes irl, si ça se trouve vous êtes cons et moches.**

**A bientôt !**

**Rain :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde et bienvenue pour ce second chapitre de la Vengeance est un plat qui se mange avec des pâtes ! Ce titre est beaucoup trop long, alors on va juste dire La Vengeance !**

**Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review au premier chapitre et à tous ceux qui l'ont simplement lu, je vous aime.**

**Réponse à la review anonyme : lolo ta cousine : premièrement, tu n'est pas moche et deuxièmement, si, MAthieu et Antoine sortent ensemble dans ma fic ! Des bisous ma cousinette !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fic gêne l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes, je l'effacerai sans problèmes !**

Chapitre 2

Chaudes et douces, les lèvres d'Unster se mouvaient contre les siennes, les caressaient, les mordillaient, accompagnées de sa langue qui venait valser avec la sienne.

Nyo s'écarta de son petit ami le temps de reprendre son souffle et celui-ci en profita pour l'allonger sur le lit avant de repartir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Il frémit quand il sentit les doigts d'Unster s'infiltrer sous son T-shirt et caresser doucement ses côtes. Tout en continuant ses caresses, son compagnon déposa une ligne de baisers le long de sa mâchoire avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Nyo retint un gémissement quand il mordilla la peau sensible de son épaule et passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux blond.

Unster s'éloigna de lui quelques instants et lui retira son T-shirt avant de revenir s'occuper de ses lèvres. Au terme d'un long et intense baiser, il revint embrasser son cou, ses épaules, son torse, descendant de plus en plus bas, enflammant la peau de Nyo sous ses lèvres et sa langue.

Relevant la tête et plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son petit ami, Unster entreprit de déboutonner le jean de Nyo, tout en lui lançant son regard le plus pervers. Nyo frémit d'anticipation quand il vit son compagnon lui baisser son pantalon et son caleçon dans un même mouvement et embrasser le haut de sa cuisse avant de lui écarter les jambes.

« Nyo ? »

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était pas Unster qui était penché au dessus de lui, mais Antoine, qui le regardait bizarrement.

« Ca va ? Tu gémissait dans ton sommeil... »

Un rêve érotique. Un putain de rêve érotique. De tous les songes que pouvait produire son cerveau, il avait fallu qu'il fasse un rêve érotique. Extrêmement déçu que ce qu'il venait de vivre en rêve ne soit pas la réalité, et surtout qu'Antoine l'ai réveillé juste avant le moment le plus intéressant, Nyo revint dans le monde réel et se redressa dans son lit.

« Ca va. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On va installer le matériel radio avant la parade mensuelle ! Tu viens nous aider ?

- Ouais, l'arrive, laisse moi m'habiller, je vous rejoint dans cinq minutes ! »

Il rejoignit Antoine, Mathieu, Bob et Kriss dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Mathieu et Antoine étaient occupés à empiler des cartons de matériel dans l'entrées, Kriss cherchait quelque chose dans le sac où il gardait son matériel médical, et Bob jouait avec son briquet, essayant désespérément de le faire fonctionner.

Nyo se servit une tasse de café et, s'approchant du médecin, lui demanda :

« Est-ce qu'Unster va mieux ?

- Tu parle du prisonnier que Mathieu a ramené en même temps que toi ? Il s'est réveillé hier soir, environ une heure après que tu sois allé te coucher. Comme il s'agitait et qu'il avait l'air de souffrir, je lui ai injecté un sédatif pour qu'il dorme. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va mieux !

- Merci, je suis soulagé...

- Bob, Nyo, s'écria Mathieu depuis l'entrée. Aidez nous à charger le matos dans la voiture, on y va ! »

Nyo hésita, mais Kriss le rassura d'un geste.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de ton ami ! Vas-y, ils ont besoin de toi. On se retrouvera sûrement tout à l'heure, à la parade !

- Merci beaucoup ! À tout à l'heure ! »

Saluant Kriss d'un geste de la main, Nyo se hâta de rejoindre ses compagnons qui descendaient les quatre étages qui les séparaient de la voiture de Mathieu, d'encombrants cartons dans les bras. Il les aida à tous ranger dans le coffre et s'installa dans la voiture à côté de Bob, qui avait cessé de jouer avec son briquet, se contentant de l'examiner.

« On a combien de temps avant la parade ? Demanda Mathieu en démarrant.

- Il est neuf heures et on doit être là bas pour midi, donc trois heure, répondit Antoine en consultant son portable pour regarder l'heure. Deux heures en comptant le trajet.

- Ça sera suffisant ? Demanda Bob en rangeant son briquet dans la poche de sa veste rouge.

- Oui, ça devrait aller ! Répondit le conducteur. Au pire, on reprendra cet après midi ! Personne ne viendra nous voler notre matos dans un immeuble désaffecté !

- Faudra faire attention à l'heure, ajouta Nyo. Si on est en retard ou qu'on manque l'appel on sera dans la merde !

-Toi mon gars, t'y va pas ! Répliqua Antoine. La police vous recherche, toi et Unster ! Ils doivent savoir, maintenant, que tu fait partie de la résistance. Si tu te pointe à l'appel, c'est direct le commissariat ! Puis le Centre. Et là, on pourra plus rien pour toi, petit ! »

Nyo frissonna. Le Centre était le système carcéral mis en place par le roi dès son arrivée au pouvoir. Il y avait fait enfermer tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui et nul n'avait plus jamais entendu parler d'eux. Aujourd'hui, le on y enfermait tous ceux qui étaient soupçonnés de faire partie de la résistance, ainsi que tous les criminels que la police attrapait. On ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, torture, esclavage, meurtres, viols, les pires atrocités étaient soupçonnées d'y être commises. La seule chose dont on étaient certains, c'est que personne n'était jamais revenu d'un Centre. Il y en avait dix en tout Paris, Lyon, Marseille, Toulouse, Strasbourg, Lille, Nantes, Bordeaux, Rouen et Clermont-Ferrand. On comptait en tout 1352 personnes enfermées dans un Centre dans toute la France. Il fallait avouer qu'avec toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur le Centre et la surveillance presque infaillible de la police, le taux de criminalité avait fortement baissé.

L'autre moyen pour surveiller la population était la parade et l'appel mensuel. La parade consistait simplement en un défilé des forces armées, histoire d'impressionner et de décourager les candidats à la résistance. Avant chaque parade, qui se déroulaient le premier samedi de chaque mois, afin de bien gâcher votre week-end, chaque citoyen avait le droit de faire une heure de queue pour se faire prélever une goutte de sang pour que la police soit sûre que avez bien assisté à la parade. Ceux qui ne se présentaient pas à l'appel étaient diagnostiqués terroristes potentiels et étaient placés sous haute surveillance. Il fallait souffrir d'une maladie ou d'un handicap vous contraignant à ne pas bouger et obtenir un certificat d'un médecin royal pour y échapper. Kriss n'étant pas médecin royal, il ne pouvait signer de certificats.

Tout ça pour dire que se présenter à l'appel aujourd'hui était un bon moyen pour gagner des vacances définitives au Centre. Et par vacances, Nyo pensait à enfer, souffrance, et mort. Pas de quoi donner envie.

« Je resterai dans l'immeuble, alors ! Fit-il en frissonnant.

- Oui, c'est plus sur ! »

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de trajet, Mathieu se gara dans une petite rue et ils montèrent les cartons au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble qui paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer. Ils installèrent une table de camping et quelques chaises au milieu de la plus grande pièce de l'appartement abandonné, puis ils entreprirent d'installer l'électricité et internet, ce qui leur pris une heure. Une heure de rage et d'insultes à la génitrice de l'inventeur de l'électricité. Ils y parvinrent finalement après avoir remarqué qu'ils ne branchaient pas les bons câbles aux bons endroits. Une fois l'électricité et internet branchés, il ne leur fallut que trente minutes pour installer et brancher le matériel radio.

« Enfin ! S'écria Mathieu en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

- Ces putains de câbles de merde qui se foutent pas au bon endroit ! Grogna Bob. Ils méritent la mort !

- Ça nous a tout de même pris moins de temps que prévu, répliqua Nyo. Vous ne risquez pas de rater l'appel.

- Ouais ! Ajouta Antoine. D'ailleurs on ferait mieux d'y aller, histoire de ne pas avoir à faire une heure de queue !

- Tu reste là, Nyo, OK ? Lui demanda Mathieu en se levant. T'as de la bouffe dans le sac ! On sera de retour vers 14 heures grand maximum, je pense...

- Ca marche, je vous attend là ! »

Il se trouve qu'il leur fallut quand même patienter trois quarts d'heure dans une file d'attente, étroitement surveillés par des militaire de l'armée royale. Pour ne rien arranger, les nuages décidèrent de leur cracher au visage une pluie fine et glacée, extrêmement désagréable.

« Journée de merde, grogna Bob qui s'était séparé de sa fidèle veste rouge, préférant ne pas se faire remarquer. Déjà qu'on s'est fait enculer par ces putains de câbles, maintenant il faut qu'on attende pendant des heures et en plus sous la pluie ?

- Plains toi à voix basse, Bob, le rabroua Antoine. Ne te fais pas remarquer ! »

Le pyro-barbare soupira mais se tut. Au bout de quelques minutes de queue supplémentaires, ils arrivèrent enfin devant les employés chargés d'enregistrer les gens. L'homme assis devant Mathieu avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mort et lui fit signe machinalement de lui tendre sa main. Le jeune homme obéit et l'employé lui demanda son nom avant de lui entailler légèrement l'index et de le presser sur la case correspondant à son nom pour y déposer une petite goutte de sang. Après cela il le laissa passer.

Mathieu suça son index pour arrêter le saignement et rejoignit son compagnon et son ami, qui avaient retrouvé Kriss.

« Alors, comment il va, le blessé ? Demanda Mathieu.

- L'ex de Nyo ? Fit Kriss. Il va beaucoup mieux. Il s'est réveillé il y a une heure et demi et il a l'air de s'être libéré de la potentielle manipulation mentale, mais je ne peux rien assurer.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Antoine. Nyo va être soulagé !

- Mais du coup, Unster est seul à l'appartement !

- Oui, mais il est enfermé à la cave, il n'y a aucun risque ! »

A ce moment là, un son de trompette retentit dans la rue, signe que tout le monde devait faire silence. Les quatre rebelles se turent et se concentrèrent sur la parade qui commençait, comptant avec application le nombre de soldats et de chars que l'armée comptait de plus que le mois dernier. Mathieu et Kriss comptèrent vingt-deux soldats supplémentaires, Bob compta deux chars en plus et Kriss deux nouvelles pièces d'artillerie mobile. En comparaison leur armement à eux était misérable.

A la fin de la parade, Mathieu, Bob et Antoine se retrouvèrent dans la voiture et Kriss rentra chez Mathieu pour s'occuper du prisonnier, le pyro-barbare marmonna :

« Notre armement est vraiment à chier !

- Ouais, répliqua Antoine.

- Je pense faire venir certains de nos hommes pour mener un petit raid pour récupérer de l'équipement, dit Mathieu. Soit en attaquant une patrouille, ce qui serait le moins dangereux, soit s'infiltrer dans un de leurs entrepôt pour voler du matériel, ce qui serait plus dangereux, mais beaucoup plus rentable.

- Détruisons l'entrepôt ! S'écria Bob en brandissant son briquet. Brûlons le ! Déchaînons sur ces immondes créatures les flammes de l'enfer, des ténèbres, et de la destruction !

- Beaucoup trop visible ! Rétorqua Antoine, habitué aux délires pyromanes de son ami. On doit être discrets !

- OK, on infiltre alors... marmonna le pyro-barbare d'un air déçu.

- Qui compte-tu faire venir ? Demanda le chevelu.

- Peut-être Victor et Tail, de Lyon, ou alors les Breut, de Brest... je ne sais pas encore.

- Peut-être pas Vic et Tail, ils ne connaissent pas le sens du mot discrétion... grommela Antoine. Si tu pense vraiment qu'on aura besoin de quelqu'un, appelle plutôt Alexis ou un de ses frères.

- On verra bien, il n'y a rien d'urgent, répliqua Mathieu en se garant en bas de l'immeuble où ils avaient laissé Nyo. La priorité, c'est la radio.

- Ah oui, la radio ! Intervint Bob. Tu pense réellement que je pourrais assurer tout seul ?

- Non, bien sur que non ! Rétorqua le chef de la résistance. Tu ne peux pas rester 24 heures sur 24 devant ton micro !

- Vous comptez me trouver un remplaçant pour quand j'irai au toilettes ?

- Pisser, c'est tout ce qui t'inquiète ? Marmonna Antoine. Manger, dormir, ça te dis rien ?

- Evidemment que je vais trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer, répondit Mathieu sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son petit-ami. Mais pour le moment on passera de la musique pendant que tu bouffe ou que tu dort en attendant qu'on recrute un autre gars assez fou pour faire ça. »

Les trois hommes sortirent de la voiture et rejoignirent Nyo dans leur nouvelle base. Celui ci n'avait pas bougé et était toujours assis sur une chaise, son ordinateur posé sur la table en face de lui, son casque sur les oreilles. Quand il les aperçu, il enleva son casque et leur demanda :

« Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas fait arrêter dès que vous vous êtes pointés à la parade ?

- Pour qui nous prend-tu, nabot ? S'écria Bob en adoptant un petit air supérieur assez insupportable. Nous sommes bien plus pu-pu-pu-puissant que ces suppôts de Satan ! Ils ne peuvent rien contre nous !

- Oui, j'imagine... marmonna Nyo. Mais on ne peut pas grand chose contre eux non plus... »

Pendant que ses amis discutaient, Mathieu avait écarté l'ordinateur de Nyo et avait fini de brancher le micro à l'émetteur.

« Nyo, laisse la place à Bob, s'il te plait ! »

Le jeune homme se leva, laissant le pyro-barbare s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait précédemment. Bob, qui avait remis sa sublime et sexy veste rouge, grimaça.

« Cette chaise est extrêmement inconfortable. Je sens que je vais avoir mal au cul dans moins de deux heures !

- Il va falloir que tu survive jusqu'à la première pause, on te ramènera un fauteuil plus confortable. Antoine, tout est prêt ? Tu es prêt à nous brancher sur la fréquence que Fanta a hacké ?

- Ouaip ! C'est quand tu veux, chéri !

- Nyo, descend à l'étage inférieur et écoute la radio. Remonte dans cinq minutes pour nous dire si ça marche.

- Oui chef ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et disparut par la porte d'entrée. Mathieu, dont le cœur battait à cent à l'heure, tourna la tête vers Bob.

« Tu es prêt à parler ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ? »

Le pyro-barbare avait à moitié disparut sous la table.

« Je cherche... argh... Ma bouteille d'eau... Dans mon sac ! Je compte pas mourir de déshydratation ! Ah ! Je l'ai ! »

Bob se redressa et posa une bouteille d'eau et une canette de Coca sur la table, à côté du micro. Il se réinstalla le plus confortablement possible sur sa chaise, souffla un bon coup et donna le feu vert à Mathieu.

« On peut y aller ! »

…...

Gydias était contrarié. Non seulement son contrôle sur son chien s'était affaibli à cause de la distance, mais en plus le chien en question n'avait rien appris les douze dernières heures. À croire qu'il était enfermé dans une cave, coupé de toute information.

Tout cela n'arrangeait guère le policier. Son supérieur comptait sur lui. Pas question de le décevoir. Déjà parce qu'il risquait de perdre son boulot si le commissaire décidait de ne pas laisser passer un échec, mais aussi, parce que, tout simplement, il ne voulait pas décevoir son chef.

Le chef en question était assis en face de lui, ne daignant pas croiser son regard, le réservant au Roi, assis en bout de table. De petite taille, les cheveux courts grisonnants, aucun signe n'indiquait que cet homme était le Roi de France, celui que chaque personne sensée et doté d'un minimum d'instinct de conservation craignait et respectait.

La réunion se poursuivait, comme chaque semaine, une heure après la parade, interminable. Toutes les personnes importantes de l'armée étaient conviées, mais leur présence n'était pas obligatoire. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient sept. Le Roi, le commissaire, Gydias, et quatre autres gradés dont il ne se souvenait pas des noms. Gydias, bien que n'ayant jamais pris la parole, venait chaque semaine, car son chef venait, et c'était un bon prétexte pour le lieutenant pour observer et admirer son supérieur. Il l'observait pendant toute l'assemblée, le plus discrètement possible, enregistrant le moindre de ses gestes et de ses paroles. Le commissaire ne croisait presque jamais son regard, entièrement focalisé sur le Roi. Gydias était jaloux de cet homme qui était le centre de l'attention.

« Lieutenant Laurent, comment se porte votre esclave ? »

Gydias sursauta. Les yeux du Roi, qui venait de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois de sa vie, étaient fixés sur lui, indéchiffrable. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, simplement incapable de parler. Les regards de toute l'assemblée étaient rivés sur lui, y compris celui du commissaire, qui lui indiqua d'un regard impatient de parler. Gydias se dit que, finalement, il n'aimait pas du tout être au centre de l'attention, et que, soudain, il n'était plus du tout jaloux du Roi. Le Roi en question attendait sa réponse d'un air impassible, et Gydias se donna mentalement des claques pour se secouer.

« Allez mon grand ! Pensa-t-il. C'est vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise de timidité ! Remue toi et répond lui ! »

Et il répondit, après d'interminables secondes de silence.

« Les résistants présumés l'ont emmené avec eux et il est enfermé dans une sorte de cave depuis deux jours. Je lui ai ordonné de gagner la confiance de ses geôliers et de me rapporter tout ce qu'il apprendrait.

- Bien, dit simplement le Roi. Bonne initiative. »

Et il se désintéressa de lui, de même que les autres. Seul les yeux du commissaire restèrent fixés quelques instants sur lui, avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur le Roi, qui venait de reprendre la parole.

« J'ai appris qu'une de nos fréquence radio a été piratée il y à environs trois heures, sans répercussions sur la diffusion de nos programmes. Quelqu'un est-il au courant de ce qui se passe ? »

Les gradés se regardèrent entre eux, affichant un air étonné. Gydias et le commissaire étaient déjà au courant et ne réagirent pas. Un employé du Roi entra à ce moment là et posa respectueusement un petit poste de radio devant le monarque. Celui-ci congédia l'homme d'un geste et alluma la radio. La voix du présentateur combla le silence.

« … et maintenant la météo, présentée par Jean-Jacques Rinard !

« Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui il fera chaud dans toute la France, avec un ciel entièrement bleu dans le sud-ouest, dans l'est et dans... - c'est bon ? Ça marche, tu pense ? Allô ? Vous m'entendez ? Vous m'entendez ? Youhou ? Blablablablabla... ! Ça marche ? Parfait ! Bonsoir ! Je suis Bob Lennon ! Ah ah ! Et bienvenue, bienvenue ! Vous écoutez Radio-rebelle, la radio pour ceux qui veulent une France libre et démocratique ! Oui, ce nom est à chier, mais je vous promet qu'on trouvera un truc mieux ! »

Le Roi s'était levé de sa chaise, l'air hors de lui. Les résistants venaient de prendre le contrôle de sa fréquence principale. Il fit tomber le poste de radio d'un geste furieux de la main, et l'objet alla se briser contre le sol.

« C-Commissaire Theurel. Je veux que vous trouviez le lieu où se cachent ses ordures. Dans les plus brefs délais !

- A vos ordres, Sire. »

Le commissaire sortit de la salle de réunion, faisant signe à Gydias de le suivre. Celui-ci obéit et rejoignit son chef dehors. Il rentra au commissariat qui lui était attribué, son subordonné sur les talons, sans prononcer un seul mot. Une fois arrivé à destination, dans son bureau, il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, sans faire attention à Gydias, fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Lieutenant, allumez la radio, s'il vous plaît. »

Gydias obéit. La voie du présentateur clandestin retentit à nouveau.

« … et quand même, la démocratie, c'était vachement bien ! Vous trouvez pas ? … Je suis con, vous pouvez pas me répondre, seulement m'écouter. Non mais sérieux, ça vous dirait pas, que la France redevienne une république démocratique ? Je sais pas, ça ne vous intéresse pas, de pouvoir dire ce que vous pensez ? Écrire ce que vous voulez ? Dessiner ce que vous voulez ? Ça vous fait pas chier, la censure ? Parce que moi ça me fait clairement chier ! C'est pour ça que je me bat ! Parce que ne plus pouvoir dire ce que je pense sous prétexte que ça gêne un ou deux connard, ça m'emmerde. Alors résistez. On ne vous demande pas de venir vous battre, bien sur que non ! Juste de résister. N'obéissez pas à ce prétendu Roi comme des moutons. Vous êtes des moutons ? Posez vous la question. Et n'oubliez pas que si on les a guillotinés, les roi de France, c'est pas pour rien. … Bon ! On va repartir sur un truc plus joyeux ! Est-ce que vous aimez la brioche ? Moi j'adore !

Eteignez la radio, Lieutenant. »

Gydias obéit. Le commissaire s'était redressé et darda son regard sur lui.

« Lieutenant, je veux que vous vous serviez de votre chien pour en apprendre le plus possible sur la résistance. C'est urgent. Et rassemblez le plus d'informations possible sur ce Bob Lennon.

- Oui Commissaire. »

Il sortit.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plut ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, et à bientôt !**

**Rain :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mais que voilà ? Mais oui ! C'est le chapitre 3 de La Vengeance !**

**Bon, il aura un peu tardé, mais je m'en fout, et vous vous en foutez aussi sûrement ! Je suis en vacances, et pendant les vacances, eh bien j'en branle pas une ! A part, évidemment, faire les TONNES de devoirs que mes profs m'ont donnés ! :3 J'aime mes profs.**

**Les youtubers à qui j'invente allègrement une vie ne m'appartiennent pas, et oui ! Ils s'appartiennent tous seuls ! Et évidemment, si cette fic gêne l'un ou l'autre des protagonistes, je m'engage à la supprimer !**

**Réponse à la review anonyme : lolo ta cousine : Non, je n'en ai pas marre de détruire ton innocence ! C'est toujours un plaisir ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton âme, elle va repousser !**

Chapitre 3

Unster se réveilla en grognant. La main sur son épaule le secouait vigoureusement et il eut envie d'égorger le propriétaire de cette main qui le forçait à quitter le monde tranquille des rêves pour revenir dans celui, dur, de la réalité. Oui, il préférait parler à une licorne rose plutôt que rester immobile pendant des heures dans une cave, son quotidien depuis maintenant trois jours.

Il était malgré tout étonné qu'on le réveille. D'habitudes, on le laissait dormir, ça l'empêchait de faire des bêtises.

Quand il s'était réveillé le premier jour, au milieu de l'après-midi, l'homme qui le gardait était entrain d'écouter la radio. Ce n'était pas le programme habituel, et la voix qui gueulait joyeusement était celle d'un homme jeune, pas celle des habituels vieux croûtons. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il avait eu quelques secondes de liberté, avant que la manipulation ne censure à nouveau son esprit. Il en avait machinalement profité pour dire bonjour à son geôlier, qui s'était retourné vers lui d'un air étonné. Puis une lame de douleur avait subitement transpercé son cerveau et il s'était écroulé au sol en gémissant de douleur. Il avait sentit la rage de son maître qui avait l'air de vouloir se défouler sur lui.

« Putain de rebelles de merde ! Avait-il entendu. Et toi qui ne fait que dormir toute la journée ! Stupide chien inutile ! Réveille-toi et tend l'oreille, que je ne te garde pas pour rien ! »

Celui qui le contrôlait s'était tut mais Unster sentait toujours sa colère et les émotions de l'homme se répercutaient sur lui. La douleur embrumait son esprit. Avec une rage qui n'était pas la sienne, il s'était jeté sur le résistant qui le surveillait. Du moins, il avait essayé. Les menottes l'attachaient solidement au pied d'une vieille armoire de métal soudée au sol et il ne put que tirer avec fureur sur les liens. L'aiguille qui s'était enfoncée dans son cou avait calmé la hargne que son maître lui imposait et il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

C'était maintenant la troisième fois qu'il se réveillait dans cette cave, et la seule personne qu'il avait vu était le médecin, qui refusait de lui parler, se contentant de vérifier ses bandages deux fois par jours et de lui apporter à manger. C'était les seuls contacts humains qu'il avait eu ces trois derniers jours.

Voilà pourquoi ce réveil brutal lui paraissait étrange. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et chercha à s'étirer. Il leva ensuite la tête vers le médecin d'un air interrogateur. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais c'était plus tôt que l'heure habituelle à laquelle il se réveillait. Il bailla et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme lui réponde.

« On va t'interroger. »

Il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était là et on ne s'occupait de lui que maintenant ? Néanmoins il était plutôt content car il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il transmit l'information à son maître qui lui transmit sa satisfaction, ce qui le mit de bonne humeur.

Il s'assit le plus confortablement possible et regarda le médecin quitter la cave. Il revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné d'un homme de petite taille aux courts cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus. C'était l'homme qui l'avait poignardé. Ils étaient suivis par un homme aux cheveux sombres et ébouriffés qui rattrapa le plus petit et lui prit la main. Ils s'assirent tous les trois en face de lui. Le chevelu posa sa main sur la hanche du petit châtain et l'attira contre lui. Unster, qui s'apprêtait à envoyer leur image à son maître, se figea. Il les trouvait mignons. S'il faisait ça, cela signerai sûrement leur arrêt de mort. Mais s'il envoyait d'autres informations, mais pas de signalement visuel, son maître se poserait des questions et n'hésiterai pas à le torturer mentalement. Il se dit qu'il allait attendre d'avoir plus d'informations avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il attendit que quelqu'un prenne la parole. Ce fut le châtain qui parla.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Unsterblicher. Mais je préfère Unster, c'est moins long.

- Tu as un nom qui ne soit pas un pseudonyme ?

- Oui, Sébastien, mais je préfère quand même Unster.

- Tu es bourreau dans l'armé, c'est ça ?

- Oui, et toi ? Tu fait quoi dans la vie ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Toi tu te contente de répondre. »

Unster sentit son enthousiasme refroidir. Le nain ne semblait pas vouloir rigoler.

« T'as pas l'air d'un mec marrant, toi. Ça t'arrive de rigoler dans la vie ou tu tire tout le temps la tronche comme ça ?

- Contente toi de répondre aux questions si tu veux pas passer les prochains jours dans la cave. » répliqua-t-il d'un air impassible.

Unster se tut et foudroya le type du regard. Toute sa sympathie pour lui et son copain s'évanouit et il se dépêcha d'envoyer leur image à son maître. « Qui c'est ? » entendit-il dans son esprit. « Des résistants » répondit-il. L'autre lui transmit sa satisfaction, ce qui le fit frémir de contentement. Les trois rebelles le fixèrent d'un air étonné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda le chevelu.

- Rien et toi ? répondit-il en dissimulant son plaisir.

- On t'as dis de la fermer et de répondre au questions ! Grogna le résistant.

- Je la ferme ou pas ? Marmonna Unster. Faut choisir...

- Tu la ferme sauf pour répondre.

- Vous êtes des gens compliqués...

- Ta gueule.

Unster décida d'obéir et de la mettre en veilleuse. Actuellement, se mettre ses geôliers à dos n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde. Il baissa un peu la tête, adoptant une attitude soumise pour inspirer la confiance. Ça avait évidement toutes les chances de réussir, ce n'était pas comme si la résistance l'avait fiché « bourreau connard grande gueule psychopathe », il lui suffisait , bien entendu, de leur faire les yeux doux pour les amadouer.

« Quel est ta spécialisation, dans l'armée ? Demanda le petit châtain.

- Bourreau. J'interroge, je torture.

- Combien de personne as-tu interrogé ?

- Seize, dix-sept, peut-être vingt... Je n'ai pas compté précisément...

- Combien en as-tu tué ? Demanda le chevelu d'un air dégoûté.

- Un seul, par erreur. C'était une jeune femme de vingt-six ans. Elle s'est vidée de son sang pendant que je prenait ma pause. »

Le regard des rebelles n'aurait pas pu être plus chargé de mépris.

« Je vois que tu prend grand soin de tes... sujets. » grogna le petit châtain.

Unster devait avouer qu'il n'était pas fier de cette histoire. La femme qui était morte s'appelait Elsa Thariset et était soupçonné de faire de la contrebande d'armes. Son maître l'avait choisi pour l'interroger et il avait un peu... merdé. Il avait commencé par un interrogatoire purement oral mais, n'ayant pas réussi à lui arracher la moindre confession, avait fini par passer à un questionnement plus musclé. Au d'une heure, il en avait eu marre et avait fait une pause. Et il l'avait oubliée. Il ne s'était rappelé de son existence que deux heures plus tard, mais trop tard. Elle s'était vidé de son sang et lui s'était pris la raclé de sa vie.

« Je ne voulais pas la tuer. C'était un accident.

- Fallait y penser avant de la tuer ! Lança le médecin d'un ton agressif en le fusillant du regard. T'as buté une pauvre fille innocente !

- Et si elle n'avait pas été innocente j'aurai eu le droit de la tuer ? Répliqua Unster en lui rendant son regard assassin.

- Bien sur que non ! T'as le droit de tuer personne !

- Je t'ai dix que c'était un accident ! Tu crois que ça a été facile ? T'as déjà tué quelqu'un, toi ?

- Désolé, mon boulot c'est de sauver des gens, pas de les tuer !

- J'ai pas voulu faire ce boulot, tu vois ? Mais j'ai pas trop eu le choix ! »

Une violente douleur au crâne lui indiqua qu'il allait trop loin dans les confessions. « Ta gueule ! » entendit-il. « Tu dois leur soutirer des infos, pauvre merde ! Pas leur en donner ! Tu dois gagner leur confiance alors fait un putain d'effort ! ». Il n'entendit plus rien après ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda le petit châtain en fronçant les sourcils.

Unster ne répondit rien et, baissant la tête, s'enferma dans un silence buté. Le nabot soupira et se leva, suivit par son petit ami chevelu.

« Tu va sûrement rester là un moment, lui lança-t-il. Tu aurais dû être plus coopératif, Sébastien.

- Unster, marmonna-t-il machinalement.

- Ta gueule. Si tu voulais parler c'était avant. J'espère que t'as pas peur du noir.

- Non, j'ai plus six ans.

- Venez les gars. » s'écria le petit châtain en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Les autres le suivirent dehors et il verrouilla la porte derrière eux. Unster se retrouva enfermé dans la cave obscure. Seul une fine raie de lumière passait sous la porte. Elle s'éteignit. Les résistants étaient sortis du couloir. Il se retrouva seul entouré par les ténèbres. Il se recroquevilla sur le sol et posa sa tête sur le pull de Nyo.

Antoine se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant.

« Ce mec est assez insupportable, marmonna-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Kriss ? Demanda Mathieu.

- Il est assez probable qu'il soit contrôlé mentalement, vu sa réaction après qu'il ai dit qu'il n'avait pas choisi de faire ce métier de bourreau. On aurait dit qu'il s'était pris un coup...

- Nyo nous l'avait dis, non ? Qu'il pensait qu'Unster était manipulé ?

- Oui, répondit Kriss. Il faudrait qu'on puisse déterminer la longueur d'onde des ondes utilisées pour le contrôler et on pourra trouver un moyen de l'aider.

Un message de Nyo les coupa dans leur conversation. « Bob commence à fatiguer. Ramenez vos fesses au plus vite ! » Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de le rejoindre.

Au bout de vingt minutes de voitures, ils arrivèrent au vieil immeuble où Bob et Nyo étaient cachés. Bob parlait dans son micro, l'air un peu fatigué, et Nyo faisait le compte de leur armement. Trois petites boites en cartons remplies de balles de pistolet trônaient sur la table devant lui.

« Tu veux prendre une pause, Bob ? » Lui demanda Mathieu.

Le pyro-barbare lui fit oui d'un signe de tête d'un air reconnaissant. Il prévint les auditeurs de la pause et fit signe à Mathieu de lancer la musique. Une fois le micro débranché, Bob se leva et s'étira avec délice.

« Putain cette chaise me défonce le cul sans aucune forme de pitié ! S'écria-t-il. J'aime bien parler pendant des heures mains j'aimerai quand même bien un assistant à qui je pourrais faire subir des choses inhumaines et inavouables !

- Traumatise pas nos recrues potentielles, non plus ! Ricana Antoine en s'asseyant en face de lui.

- Nyo, tu ne veux pas l'assister ? Demanda Mathieu en tournant la tête vers le jeune homme qui comptait toujours les balles posées en tas devant lui.

- J'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi et... je me sentirait pas très à l'aise... Je préférerai que vous trouviez quelqu'un d'autre... »

Il posa une dernière balle dans la boite et la ferma. Il poussa la boite avec les autres et en prit une autre qu'il commença à remplir en ajoutant un trait sur une feuille à chaque balle qu'il mettait dans la boite. Mathieu lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te forcera pas.

- On trouvera bien un autre moyen de t'utiliser ! S'écria Antoine.

- Pour faire diversion auprès des gardes ! » S'exclama Bob en donnant une grosse claque dans le dos de Nyo, ce qui le fit lâcher la boite de balles qu'il tenait.

La boite s'ouvrit en heurtant le sol, répandant son contenu partout sur le sol de la pièce.

« Putain ! S'écria Nyo ne se baissant pour ramasser les balles tombées par terre. Tu fait chier !

- Pardon ! S'écria Bob en se mettant à genoux pour l'aider. Excuse la maladresse impardonnable du Lennon !

- C'est bon, ça va ! Aide moi juste à tout ramasser ! »

Récupérer toutes les balles leur prit quelques minutes, mais toutes les boites finirent fermées et scellées avec du scotch. Mathieu alluma son ordinateur et consulta ses messages Skype.

« Victor et Tail s'ennuient. Ils demandent quand est-ce qu'on fait quelque chose d'intéressant, dit-il.

- On peut les inclure dans notre plan de pillage d'entrepôt royal ! Proposa Antoine.

- Oh oui ! Le pillage ! S'écria le Pyro-barbare un peu inutilement en imitant la voix de Gollum.

- J'ai déjà contacté David et Charlotte, répliqua le chef. Ils prennent le train demain.

- Vic et Tail vont finir par dessécher, marmonna Nyo en souriant.

- Ils ont qu'à tenter un truc ! Rétorqua Mathieu. Ils sont assez grand pour réfléchir tous seuls !

- Seuls David et Charlotte viennent nous aider ? Demanda Antoine.

- Ouais, on a pas besoin des quatre, alors Links a décidé de les envoyer eux deux ! Ils ne faut pas qu'on soit trop nombreux, sinon on ne sera pas assez discrets. Si on se fait repérer on sera dans la merde.

- Vous allez y aller tous les quatre ? Demanda Kriss.

- Moi et Antoine, c'est sûr, répondit Mathieu. Nyo, je ne sais pas, et Bob doit s'occuper de la radio...

- Vous allez y arriver, à quatre ?

- J'en sais rien. Nyo, tu te sens prêt à venir ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait faire de réellement utile pour la résistance, son travail se bornant pour le moment à faire le compte de leurs ressources. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait aller sur le terrain, puisque personne n'en avait vraiment parlé devant lui, et maintenant il se demandait s'il ne serait pas un boulet.

« Je... Je ne sais pas si je serai vraiment utile... J'ai jamais utilisé d'arme à feu... »

Bob et Antoine lui sourire. Le Pyro-barbare lui asséna une grande claque sur les épaules.

« T'inquiète ! On va s'occuper de ton entraînement ! Après quelques jours de la méthode sans pitié du Lennon, tu sera une machine à tuer ! Muahahahaha !

- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète...

- Au fait, Nyo, intervint Kriss avant que Bob ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Enfin, bonne, j'en sais rien, ça ne nous apporte toujours pas de solutions, mais c'est quand même bien de le savoir, après, c'est à toi de juger si c'est une bonne nouvelle ou pas, mais bon...

- OK, le coupa Nyo. Dis moi juste ce que c'est !

- Ton copain est manipulé mentalement. J'en suis presque sûr.

- Unster ? C'est vrai ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas vraiment un enfoiré ? Que c'est pas sa faute s'il a disparu sans laisser de traces ?

- Certainement ! Et donc qu'il n'a pas choisi de torturer des gens !

- Et donc on peut le sauver ? Demanda Nyo avec espoir. »

Le médecin ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« Je n'en sais rien, dit-il finalement. On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il soit contrôlé. Si ça se trouve, il joue la comédie. Et même si c'est vrai, ce qui est tout de même très probable, on ne sais absolument pas comment l'armée s'y prend pour manipuler les gens.

- Tu as parlé d'ondes, tout à l'heure, lui dit Antoine.

- Oui, on pourrait peut-être mesurer les ondes autour de lui et déterminer quelle est la longueur d'onde qui appartient à la machine qui le contrôle. Malheureusement je n'ai pas le matériel.

- C'est forcément une machine ? Demanda Nyo, qui buvait ses paroles.

- Si ce n'est pas ça, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut être. Donc qu'on est dans la merde. Mais c'est forcément ça.

- Putain le soulagement ! S'écria le jeune homme en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

- Je te rappelle qu'on n'a toujours pas de solution, marmonna Mathieu.

- T'inquiète, gamin ! S'écria Bob en prenant une voix grave. On va le sauver, ton chéri ! Enfin, Kriss va le sauver ! Moi j'ai pas suivi...

- Merci, les gars... fit Nyo. Vous êtes grave des gens gentils ! »

Les autres sourirent.

« Bon, dit Mathieu en se levant. Antoine, tu pourra aller chercher Charlotte et David à la gare, demain, à 10 heure ?

- Ca doit pouvoir se faire ! Répondit le jeune homme.

- Parfait ! Donc dans quelques jours on pourra la mener ce foutu raid ! »

…...

Gydias toqua à la porte de son supérieur. Un « entrez » agacé lui parvint. Il entra. Le commissaire était assis à son bureau, une tasse de café devant lui. Il le fixa de son air agacé.

« Vous avez des résultats ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

- Oui, répondit Gydias. Mon chien a envoyé les images de trois de ses geôliers. Il ne reste plus qu'à les identifier et on pourra les arrêter.

- Incroyable, s'écria-t-il. Vous venez de faire quelque chose d'utile !

Il n'aurait pas dû, mais Gydias se sentit fier de lui. Il se trompait peut-être, mais il avait l'impression de recevoir un compliment. Un compliment assez spécial, peut-être, mais un compliment quand même. Il fit un petit sourire.

« Merci. »

Le commissaire haussa un sourcil.

« Je viens légèrement de vous insulter et vous me remerciez. Vous n'êtes pas un peu maso sur les bords ?

Euh... fit Gydias en baissant la tête et en rougissant légèrement. J'ai pris ça pour un compliment, en fait... Puisque vous n'en faites jamais...

- Vous vous faites des compliments tout seul en fait. Votre vie a l'air triste. »

Il ne répondit rien et baissa encore plus la tête. Un silence gênant s'installa.

« Bon ! Fit finalement le commissaire en soupirant. Remettez vous au travail. »

Gydias le salua et sortit.

**Voilà ! (viola) Ce chapitre est à présent terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plut ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !****Moi je vous fais de gros poutous et je vous dis à la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre ! **

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Rain :3**


End file.
